


Lions & Nightmares & Bare (Chests), Oh My

by Anjelica_Grey



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelica_Grey/pseuds/Anjelica_Grey
Summary: Inquisitor Trevelyan has a bad dream, but a good night. (For the prompt, "I know it's late.")





	Lions & Nightmares & Bare (Chests), Oh My

Trevelyan bit her lip. He was going to think her a fool. But she couldn’t bring herself to leave, even when her knock went unanswered. Finally, she just entered. 

“Cullen? I know it’s late, but…”

“Inquisitor!? One moment,” he called from above. He appeared a minute later, lacing his breeches. “Is everything all right?”

He was shirtless. Oh Maker.

“I… yes, I… this is stupid, but I dreamt you were hurt, and I… had to come check.”

He blushed and rubbed his neck. “Oh… yes, I’m fine.”

“I can see that,” she said, and clapped a hand over her mouth.


End file.
